There are a number of different types of digital printers, for example LaserJet printers and Inkjet printers. LaserJet printers form images by melting a dry toner onto the media. Inkjet printers deposit printing fluids, for example ink, onto media to create images. After the printing fluid is deposited onto the media, typically paper, the media may travel through a drying area where the fluid is dried. Some printers use media that is in the form of a continuous roll or web. Other printers use sheets of media that are feed through the printer, one after another.